Idle Balls Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for the Voodoo Wikis. I (Catfan660, the owner,) am very lax, but I will give punishments if it is necessary. Disclosure: There may be further rules based on the wiki you are editing. Basic rules All of these rules generally fall under one category: Don't be a jerk. So live by that rule, always think how you'd feel if you were receiving that message, and I'll go into more detail if you need to report someone. *'Don't bully, harass, or do anything mean to an article or another editor.' This is self-explanatory. Friendly pranks are allowed, but refrain from doing it outside your or the other user's page. For the article, read this. The contents of the article are CC-BY-SA (which means anyone can use them as long as they credit it) except for some items, which are copyrighted. Anyone can use and read them, and some first grader could go on here looking for some facts on it for their favorite game paragraph. (Was it just me who did that back then?) Their parents and teachers do not want to see them going on an inappropriate website. *'Don't vandalize the wiki.' Please don't change the front page to a giant ASCII art of a penis. Again, people may actually need to use this wiki for its intended purposes. Most main articles are semi protected (unregistered users can't edit it) except for a couple high-traffic pages (such as the front page I was talking about earlier, or this page), which can only be edited by Wiki staff. Such vandalism will result in punishment and said page being protected for a specified amount of time. *'Stay related to the topic.' Don't start talking about the new Game of Thrones episode on a page, unless it's under your user page, on a wiki article or forum. The wiki is here to educate and inform people on this game, and that's not what it's for. (You will not receive a punishment for this unless it is on an article.) *'Don't edit war.' Edit wars are self-explanatory; you're fighting with another user or two on a minor or major topic on an article. They delay productivity. I know you might be trying to get that badge, but do it on a page that isn't a major one. *'Don't sockpuppet.' Unless you've gained the approval of a staff member, owning more than one account is against the rules. This is to prevent banned users creating a second account. If you are banned and we trace your IP back to your old account, your IP will be banned. *'No hacking.' Don't hack into another user, especially an admin, account. It will result in an IP ban. *Feel free to contact a staff member at any time to make a rule change, report a rule breaker, or ask about certain exceptions (e.g. Can I prank vandalize a friend's user page? No.) We will be happy to do so, unless the rule change is something like "Can you delete the rules page?" You'll be blocked from asking us questions then. Punishments I have to write the punishments. Sorry. We here are lax about the punishments, but depending on the severity, you may get banned immediately. Punishments are harsher on admins, and after your 2 warnings, you will be stripped of your title. 1. Warning 2. 2nd warning 3. Temporary ban for 1 day 4. Temporary ban for 1 week 5. Temporary ban for 1 month 6. Permanent ban 7. Permanent IP ban. (This is only if you create a second sock puppet account, or if you're using a VPN.) Notes *IPs that are known for being used as a VPN are IP banned to prevent people from anonymously editing. You may edit on any IP, otherwise, that isn't banned. *All federal, state, and municipal laws apply on these Wikis. This isn't under rules since it's the law. *If you're a good user, an admin will encourage you by leaving a positive message on your wall. *For instructions on how to become a staff member, see here for further details.